Antibiotic resistance, particularly in human pathogens such as methicillin-resistant Stapyhlococcus aureus (MRSA), Clostridium difficile, vancomycin-resistant enterococci, and Mycobacterium tuberculosis, has increased dramatically in the last 20 years, which has threatened the ability to treat hospital- and community-acquired infections. Recently, widespread resistance to antibacterial compounds such as triclosan has also been observed, necessitating new antimicrobial compounds, particularly novel antibiotics and antiseptics. In addition to developing new antimicrobials by modifying existing drugs, antimicrobials with novel structures must also be developed, particularly compounds that will be difficult for organisms to inactivate or to resist via mutation. Compounds that present a unique strategy of activity are of premium importance.
Thus, new compounds having anti-microbial properties are needed.